The break up
by Vanilla-Apples-n-IslesP.T.S
Summary: Emma Swan has had a bit of rough time and decides that a visit to an old friend might help take her mind off of things. Though avoiding the subject she doesn't really want to discuss is hard when your old friend is a very stubborn Detective.


**A/N:First time writing for Rizzoli&Isles, definitely new to crossover fiction. Reviews are welcomed. Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.**

* * *

**Rizzoli &Isles X Once Upon A Time : The Breakup **

* * *

**Written By: Vanilla-Apples&Isles-P.T.S**

Emma Swan had been friends with Jane Rizzoli since she had first moved to Boston, her first bail bonds job had caused her to run into the beautiful brunette detective. Sparking a friendship that had outlasted any relationship either women had the privledge of experiencing. Yet with the curse breaking and Emma's new found relationship with Regina, the simplicity of their weekly get together, had been the last thing on Emma's mind. Until the fateful day when she picked up her cellphone and gave Jane a call, practically begging for a chance to sit down and have a cup of coffee with her old friend.

Jane Rizzoli had not anticipated receiving such a call from the blonde whom she had known for well over five years and had also never heard of her friend being so upset over something she had stated that she very well did not wish to speak of. So instead of pressing her luck with Emma, Jane decided to let the conversation end with a _"Yes, I'll meet you at the cafe. Ma's going to have a fit when she see's ya."_ Rather than one of her usual interrogation methods. Hoping that once she was face to face with the blonde, all would be revealed and she would finally get to know why, not only had she been stood up their past few attempts to get together, but also why her friend had been so very upset while they were on the phone.

_**THREE HOURS AND TWO CUPS OF COFFEE LATER...**_

Emma sat in the cafe within the Boston Police Station, smiling faintly as Angela fawned all over her and relaxed into the chair whenever the brunette detective's mother took her place back behind the counter. Though the blonde remained silent, she could tell Jane was trying to assess her, to read her body language as she would a suspect, which sort of gave the now Sheriff and uneasy feeling.

"Well stranger, it's nice to see you too. Now why don't you tell me what's wrong, or am I going to have to call Maura up here to use those medical journal techniques to figure it out?" Jane questioned, laughing nervously before taking a sip of her second cup of coffee. "Come on Swan, out with it. How are you, how have you been and what's been keeping you locked in that small town of yours?" Jane continued to question the blonde, hoping to get some answers.

"I-I'm good, things with me... Things with me are good." Emma replied, shaking her head as she tried to regain a sense of composure. The events of the past two months causing her mind to whir and her heart to ache in ways it had never before.

"That sounded real convincing Em... Come on, tell the truth, what's going on? How are things really?" Jane asked, looking at the blonde with a curiously raised eyebrow. Slightly confused as to why Emma was being so withholding from her, since she had never really been so closed off before, at least not with her.

"Things with me, friends are good. Things with my job are good, things with me... Not so good." Emma replied, after sipping her third cup of coffee. "Look, I don't want to talk about it right now, but I want to tell you. I have to tell you but I'm barely holding it together as it is. So if I tell you, will you promise not to make me discuss it?" Emma added, her eyes pleading with Jane to agree to not bring it up again after the fact.

Jane simply nodded and replied with a _"Sure, just out with it already."_ Before ordering the both of them another cup of coffee and waved her hand in a gesture for Emma to continue.

Emma took a deep breath and exhaled before attempting to speak. "Regina and I.. Split up." Emma said quickly as if the words were poison and she were trying to spit them from her mouth before it could affect her.

Jane shook her head disbelievingly and furrowed her brows. "You mean you guys had a fight... Emma that's completely normal, couples fight." Jane said quickly before shooing her mother away, she then handed Emma the cup of coffee and hoped that the blonde would continue even though she had aggreed to not press for more information.

"No, it was not a fight... It was the fight, like a real live breakup, parting of the hearts... It's over." Emma replied, her eyes beginning to water at the mere memory of the gigantic fight she and Regina had two nights prior.

"Wait, what happened?" Jane asked, confused as to why the couple had been fighting to begin with.

"Jane, you said you wouldn't make me talk about it, I don't want to talk about it." Emma replied, her brows knitting together.

"You can't just tell me something like that and not expect for me to ask, what the hell happened Em." Jane responded after sipping her coffee.

Emma leaned back in her chair and took another deep breath as she watched Jane as the brunette took in the information, taking notice of her friend's dilemma of trying not to ask anything further. Trying to process the news of her new found relationship status.

Jane shook her head. "Alright, couples have fights. Who says it was _'The Fight'_ lots of fights seem like the big one, the one to end all fights. I mean come on, me and Maur have had our share... I'm sure it's not as bad as you think." Jane said after a few moments of silence had been shared between the two of them.

"Look it's over, that's it. The end, it was the fight... Not a fight, it was the fight. It wasn't even really a fight, it was Regina not fighting... For me." Emma said in response, shaking her head once again. "I gave her and ultimatum and she said nothing... She let me walk away." Emma breathed out before quickly wiping away an unshed tear.

"I'm sure she'll come back, have you checked your cell? She's going to call you, It's Regina... She's not going to just let you walk out of her life." Jane stated. "Regina wants to marry you, she's been stuck to you like glue since you first started dating, Em... Just give it a little time. It's not over, Swan... Trust me." Jane added with a flash of her infamous Rizzoli grin.

"I'm done Janie, you don't understand... I don't want to see her anymore, It's over." Emma replied, her eyes now fully flooded with unshed tears. "Jane, I spent the night with Neal last night." Emma added, looking down at her hands upon the table top. She then looked away from Jane.

"Wait, does Regina know?" Jane asked, sitting up straight as the news of the blonde's indescretion hit her like a ton of bricks, knowing very well the past between the man she spoke of and the blonde.

"No and I don't want her to know, I don't want her to ever know!" Emma practically shouted in a panicked manner, her hands now trembling from the mere thought of Regina finding out that not only had she slept with somone the night after they had split up but the fact she had slept with the man who had fathered their child.

"Well, look it's not pretty but things happen. Not pretty, it's not disney but things happen... It's the real world and these things happen, but it's not the end of the world and you don't have to tell her and things don't have to be over." Jane spoke softly to Emma, slowly moving her hands to lay atop the blonde's on the table.

"No, you don't understand... I need it to be over, I need it to be over because I can't take it anymore. Yes, I love Regina and yes I want to marry Regina but I didn't want a life seperate from Regina and that's all she was willing to give me. I don't want that, If I'm going to be with Regina, I want to be with Regina. She didn't seem to get it and I waited, Jane you have no idea how long I waited for her to get it together... It's like she's driving this car and I just want to be in the passenger seat but she's locked the door and so I have to hold onto the bumper." Emma replied, her hands now off the table, waving around as if to accentuate her each and every statement. "It's not even like I'm asking her to open the door, just leave it unlocked and let me come in but no... She didn't do that so I'm hanging onto the bumper and life goes on and the car goes on and I get really badly bruised and she's hitting pot holes and it hurts! It really fucking hurts, so I had to let go of the bumber because it hurts too much, it hurts too much..." Emma finally broke down, tears streaming down her pale cheeks, it was if all the color had been drained from her, like the breakup and the trauma of her heart being broken had been quite literally draining the life out of her.

Jane listened intently to the blonde and nodded her head. "I understand Em, but you know love isn't easy, it's going to hurt... It's going to nearly kill you but it's worth it. Nothing is worth taking the risk more than love or better yet, true love as I heard it from you." Jane responded, her own heart breaking at the sight of her usually calm and cool friend so fragile and broken.

Emma looked into Jane's eyes, allowing the gaze to linger as she placed her cup of coffee back onto the table after taking a rather large sip. "True love, I'm not sure it even exists anymore... I used to tell Gina that love is strength, not weakness and that I loved her unconditionally. Without judegement or any doubt. That I loved her with every fiber of my being... But now, even though I still love her, It's not that I want this to be over Jane... I-I just don't have a choice anymore, I can't keep living like this. Regina is so far back in that closet of hers that... To be honest, I think she's gotten herself lost in Narnia, I'm not sure she'll ever be ready to come out, to stop keeping us a secret... Then again, there isn't any us anymore, I've given up, I'm just not strong enough to keep fighting for something that obviously isn't meant to be." Emma replied before taking a last swig of her coffee. "I think she was right all along, love is a weakness and it's just an invitation for more pain. I can't do it anymore, I can't live like this, so I've given up... The battle is over, I've waved my white flag. End of story, no happy ending here." Emma added, wiping one last tear away before moving to stand to her feet.

"Em, you can't think like that. You can't just give up on her, on your family... You're stronger than you think and I'm sure Regina will come around... Just lay low for a little while and take a breather, maybe a break is what you guys need. Abscence makes the heart grow fonder..." Jane said in a sheepish tone of voice, unsure as to what she could say to make her friend feel better. Inwardly kicking herself for feeling useless, feeling as if she had been the worst friend in the world, unable to help with the situation at hand.

"I'm done Janie, just done... It's over, I'm too tired to fight anymore, to tired to give a shit and even if she did have a change of heart, I don't know if I could forgive her... She's the only person I've ever fully trusted enough to give my hear to, and just like everybody else who I've trusted to let down my walls for... She left." Emma said softly, putting her coat back on and fixing her blonde curls before turning to face Jane again. "Well, I have to get back... I need to have a talk with Henry, this isn't going to go over well." Emma added before giving Jane a half hug and a fake smile.

"Don't be a stranger Emma, I think it's about time you start cashing in those rainchecks. Come and see me, we'll get a six pack and a pizza, sit back and enjoy the game." Jane said with a genuine smile, returning her friend's half hug before pulling away slowly. At that time, the detective's cellphone began to ring. "Well, you've got perfect timing cause... I've got a murder to solve..." Jane added, taking a look at the text she had received with an address to a crime scene. "Work never fails..." Jane chuckled. "Like I said, don't be a stranger..." Jane spoke once more before waving goodbye as she rushed off towards the direction of the elevator to go and grab Maura.

"I know, I know... This town has a way of keeping me busy." Emma said with a half smile. "I'll come back and see you as soon as I can. Go, fight crime Detective Badass." Emma laughed, waving goodbye to her friend before turning to take her leave, hoping that by the time she got back to Storybrooke her mind would be at ease and her heart would stop aching for the woman who had broken it.

_The End?_

**A/N: Marking as complete now, unless for some reason anyone wants me to continue. Perhaps a sequel, with more of a happy ending... **


End file.
